


Go Away!

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi pay Max a visit after the race.





	Go Away!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself. I have a clear opinion about what happened, and this is not meant to discuss it. I wrote this to fix the mess between my 3 favorite drivers, who I love equally.
> 
> You are free to not like this, as it was written more for my own peace of mind, but of course I would love it if you did like it. <3

Max is ecstatic as he crosses the finish line. No one thought he could do it, having to start so far in the back. They all were waiting for him to crash but here he was, P3!

He steps out of his car with a wide grin, accepting the hugs and praise from his team before he makes his way into the cool down room. Not knowing that right at that moment, the decision is being made.

He gets into the room and grabs a bottle of water, and that’s when he sees it. A 5 second penalty. He quickly does the math in his head but he doesn’t have to anymore, the excited “Kimi!” from Sebastian is enough.

Max turns around, and the smirk on Kimi’s face, combined with the utter happiness on Sebastian’s makes him feel sick. He shoots them a betrayed look and quietly leaves, humiliated.

Christian is waiting for him outside, absolutely fuming. “We will fight this Max! That was your podium!” 

Max just nods, he wants to get out of here. But now he has to entertain the press. And everyone will just love it, because after all, he’s just a menace to the sport isn’t he?

\------------

After everything is said and done he hides in his driver’s room. He feels so utterly betrayed by the men he looked up to so much. 

The anger is building inside of him and a low growl leaves his chest. He looks up and catches his reflection, and his face is pulled into a snarl, fangs out. 

It’s at that moment that someone knocks on his door, and he growls loudly, angrily.

“Max! Open the door.” Sebastian says calmly. 

Kimi takes an instinctive step back at the sound. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. They should give him some time to cool off first. 

Max glares at the door, how dare they come here. Did they want to rub it in some more? 

“Go away!” he growls.

Sebastian sighs. “Max come on. Let us in so we can talk.”

He yanks the door open, snarling at them, not caring is anyone else is around. 

“Talk? Right now the only thing I want is for you to leave or I’m going to make you!” he says threateningly.

Sebastian just stares at him though, knowing he won’t. 

Kimi looks uncomfortable. “Max..” 

But Max bares his fangs at him, growling. 

Sebastian won’t have it though. “Hey! Enough!” 

He roughly pushes Max back into the room and pulls Kimi inside as well before closing and locking the door.

Max crosses his arms and glares at them, staying in the far corner. 

Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“We’re sorry, okay? We are aware that lots of us went off the track today, and this weekend, and that it was an unfair call to give you a penalty.” he says softly.

Max stays silent and they take it as a sign to continue.

Kimi takes a hesitant step towards him. “I didn’t even see you before you were suddenly in front of me. You did well Max.” 

The scowl on Max’s face lessens a little. “You both didn’t look too sorry when I had to leave. It was humiliating.” 

Sebastian glances at Kimi. “It’s Kimi. I’m always going to be happy when he enters a room.” 

“And I have to admit I felt a bit smug at having a Ferrari dominant podium.” Kimi adds.

Max sits down, head down. “I felt really betrayed. I look up to you both.” 

His fangs have retracted and his anger has dissipated. Now he just feels sad. 

“I had such a good race. No one believed I would be on that podium. That I deserve it.” 

Sebastian moves over to him, sitting down next to him. “It’s bullshit Max. You do deserve to be on that podium, you’re a good driver.” 

Max turns to him and silently hugs him from the side, hiding his face as a few tears escape. Sebastian wastes no time in hugging him back,shushing him gently. He motions for Kimi to come closer as well.

Kimi hesitates for only a second before he sits down on Max’s other side and before he knows it he has his arms full of the young dutch driver. 

“I’m sorry I tried to scare you. And you did deserve that podium.” Max mumbles to him.

Kimi just wraps strong arms around him. “It’s okay Max.” 

Max pulls back after a moment, wiping his eyes and snorting at himself. Sebastian grins, flicking his ear. 

“Okay Max?” he asks gently.

Max nods. “Christian will fight the decision.” He looks at Kimi apologetically, but he waves it away.

They sit in companionable silence for a moment before they stand up, and Sebastian smirks. 

“Let’s show the media how much we ‘hate’ Maxie here.” he says to Kimi, who smirks back at him.

They leave the room together and walk into the paddock where the press stand hoping to catch something interesting.

The Ferrari drivers turn to Max and sandwich him in a hug between them, making him laugh.

The cameras go crazy and there are shouts for interviews, which they happily ignore. 

Sebastian grins as they pull away, pressing a smacking kiss to the side of Max’s head before he and Kimi leave to go back to their own garage. 

Max turns to face the press with a smirk. Max Verstappen will not be broken by the critics.


End file.
